


谎言与白日梦

by liberal



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberal/pseuds/liberal
Summary: 一些父子的Fluff，所以我觉得这都是谎言和白日梦吧...





	1. 纪念日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham生日的故事...

Haytham对于推开书房门发现里面有个刺客这种事已经见怪不怪了。但他开始反思自己对刺客的容忍度似乎越来越高。

起初是缘于他们有着共同目标所以达成了奇妙的合作关系，为方便联络，Haytham会留下书房的窗，虚掩着不上锁。而随着相处时光的推移，Connor也从一开始的拘谨，到后来更为放松地以客人自居——吃掉Haytham的茶点或是摆弄、更多地是搞乱Haytham的西洋棋盘。

而现在，别说拘谨了，Connor已经以主人自居了。Haytham时常推开门发现刺客坐在自己的座位上，翻看书桌上的书信文件。

“这种行为很无礼。”Haytham说着回身关上书房的门，一瞬间他感到自己像一位管教无方的父亲，也许事实上他确实是？“偷看信件的行为即使是对你来说也太过无礼了。”

“信件被打开摊开放在桌面上不叫‘偷看’。”Connor辩解道。

Haytham来到书桌前，瞥了眼桌上摊开的信纸，“起来。”

Connor不情愿地从位置上站起来，在一边默默看着座位原本的主人坐下，开始整理书桌上的信件。

“所以...”Connor有点犹豫地开口，“今天是你的生日？”

“如果这些祝贺信以及卡片写得没错，我想是的。”Haytham说着将它们都放进抽屉里，期间抬起头看了眼站在旁边的刺客，“你为什么会在这里，Connor。”

“是你说，查清地下道那具尸体的身份后来找你的！”Connor对Haytham的健忘有点不满，不知父亲是不是故意忽视他。

“好吧。那你查清了吗？”

“当然。尸体是一支雇佣兵的首领，我想多半是仇杀。”

然而另一位圣殿大团长显然认为这其中还有阴谋，“仇杀不会把目标衣服扒掉扔到地下道假装无名尸。”Haytham说着抬起头，“顺便问一句，你查出是哪一支雇佣兵了吗？”

“当然！是黑森雇佣兵。”Connor想尽量表现得不那么像个急于得到父亲认可的小孩，可惜未能成功。见对方皱起眉头陷入沉思，才发现话题已经完全被Haytham带偏，“为什么你不想谈论你的生日？”

“这没什么好谈论的。”Haytham抬头，迅速回答，“我不庆祝生日。”

“为什么？”

“你以为我几岁了？五岁吗？”

Connor张开嘴，却欲言又止。他不明白自己没有恶意的询问为何招来Haytham如此暴躁的回应。若是从前，必定引来一场毫无意义的争吵接着不欢而散。

但现在不一样了。正如Haytham习惯了Connor会突然出现在他的书房，占用书桌就好像是自己的一样；Connor也不再是从前，面对父亲总是急于愤怒。他知道父亲更多地将真实想法隐藏在刻薄的话语下，除了争吵外，Connor也懂得了循循善诱。

他看向书房另一端，待客的沙发和茶几，“可是...”Connor瞄了一眼Haytham，轻声开口，“在我看来这完全不像是‘不庆祝’的样子……”

茶几上堆满了大大小小的礼物盒，缤纷的包装彩纸和书房的气氛格格不入。

“都是教团的圣殿骑士送来的礼物。”Haytham的语气有点无奈。

“看来在庆祝生日上，你们圣殿骑士和兄弟会的方式完全不一样。”Connor耸了耸肩，“有一次我过生日，Achilles带我爬到一个山顶说这就是送给我的生日礼物。”

“充满哲学思想的礼物。”Haytham讥讽道。停顿了片刻，接着说，“你可以帮我拆开这些礼物，如果你想的话-”后半句还没说完，Connor已经像个好奇心旺盛的小孩行动了起来。

Connor挑了一个最大的盒子开始。里面是一把精致的西洋剑，华丽的剑柄让他确信这只能拿来摆设。接着他又选了个小盒子，里面是一对漂亮的宝石——Connor不知道男人也需要宝石？Haytham解释说这是用来固定袖口，但Connor兴趣缺缺地把华贵宝石放到一边。

“这是从伦敦寄来的。”Connor拿起一个不大不小的方盒，看着上面附带的信封说。盒子包装朴素得几乎不像是礼物，只用了棕色牛皮纸裹起来。Connor将它拆开——

“是巧克力。”

与先前拆出的那些贵重物品截然不同，青年人好奇甜品背后的寓意。

“把信封给我。”Haytham命令道。

Connor回头看向父亲，Haytham的神情有点急切，于是他将信封递给对方。Haytham迅速拿出里面的卡片，飞快地阅读内容，总是皱着的眉头竟然舒展开。接着Haytham将卡片重新塞回信封里收好。

Connor又低头看向手中的盒子，“以前Achilles让我去镇上买东西，我总是省下坐马车的钱...”他回忆起小时候的蠢事，“然后偷偷去买巧克力……你笑什么！”Connor应该知道分享蠢事总会被嘲笑。

可Haytham笑着摇了摇头，“不，我只想起，在我小时候，也对巧克力乐此不疲。”

Connor不可置信地眨了眨眼，他难以想象Haytham小时候的样子。在他看来，Haytham天生就是这么趾高气昂母语便是冷嘲热讽——他从没想过Haytham也会是一个爱吃甜食的小孩子。

似乎是听到了Connor心中的反对声，Haytham继续说，“为此，在我八岁生日时，父亲还特地带我们去巧克力屋庆祝。”

“那很温馨…”Connor说着，从盒子里拿起块巧克力塞进嘴里。和他记忆中在杂货店偷偷买下的甜腻味道不太一样，反而有些苦，但含在嘴里化开后又味道香醇。

“一年后，在我九岁的前一个晚上，父亲被杀了。”Haytham平静地叙述，“因此我不再庆祝生日了。”

所以这就是原因。Connor并不惊讶，他早就猜想到——他总能看出他人缅怀逝者的神情。然而真正听到Haytham亲口说出，残酷的话语依旧牵动他的内心。

“我很抱歉...”

Haytham看向年轻人，接着微微颌首表示感谢。Connor将那盒从伦敦漂洋过海来到他手里的巧克力递到父亲面前，“不尝尝吗？”

Haytham笑了，“我已经远远过了那个年纪了。”他低垂眉目难得温柔地望向Connor，“你代替我尝一尝吧。”

Connor又拿起一块放进嘴里，于此同时，Haytham回到书桌旁将卡片收好。大团长回到原先那具可疑尸体的话题，发表了一堆Connor根本没去在意的看法，最后决定亲自去调查一下这件事情。

Haytham打开书房门，“可以出发了吗？还是要等你享用完你的甜品？”方才的温情从他脸上褪去，Haytham又回到平日那个百般挑剔在Connor看来眉目可憎的圣殿骑士。

原本Connor想告诉他，巧克力的味道很好，但他改变主意了。

Connor大步上前，走向立在门边的Haytham，伸手握住Haytham放在门把手上的那只，接着闭上眼睛亲了上去。

被突袭的Haytham不免震惊，但很快接受了这个吻，伸手捧住Connor的脸颊。一般来说，与刺客的接吻总是来势汹汹，并且总是伴随一点暴力，可今天Connor没有像幼狼似的急切啃咬一切。Connor安静地，小心翼翼地用舌头邀请、诱惑父亲来品尝，他融化在唇齿间的巧克力的味道。

当他们分开，Connor半睁开眼，还有些呼吸不稳地贴在Haytham唇边轻声问，“好吃吗？”

在Haytham咒骂着关上书房门把Connor按在门板上的同时，年轻人露出得逞的笑，“生日快乐，父亲。”他伸手搂住Haytham的脖子，“对了，你今年多少岁了？”

“五十六，你这个小混蛋。”Haytham说着轻咬了下对方的喉结，满意地感到怀中的身躯一颤。看来雇佣兵被谋杀之谜可以等一等再解决了。

 

Fin


	2. Heathens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果Connor没有成为刺客！（Shay也没有成为圣殿？）

“你们的意见达成一致真是难得一见。”

Haytham抬头看向自己书桌前的两名绅士。他多年的好友、教团里忠诚的圣殿骑士Charles，以及他的儿子Connor。

Connor在失去了母亲后一直跟随Haytham，然而和Charles Lee相处的这么多年，关系也并未得到改善。即使得知了那场大火是华盛顿所下的命令，Connor仍然对四岁时威胁并殴打了他的Charles抱有芥蒂。所以他们俩的意见一致，堪称难得一遇。

“难道取回对军队的控制权不是我们的第一要务吗，Haytham？”Charles再次重申自己的立场，“如果正当手段失败了，我们就该采取非常手段。”

“我怀疑用‘取回’这个词是否准确，其次，控制军队确实重要，”Haytham说，“但在教团内忧外患的时刻，贸然行事十分危险。试想，刚被任命的大陆军总司令遇刺，首先被怀疑的是谁？是身为副司令的你，Charles。这可能会导致整个教团的暴露，所以目前我不允许刺杀华盛顿的行动，必须要等到合适的时机。”

“有这样的时机。”Charles小声说。

Haytham清楚地听到了，“我恳请你再说一遍？”

“他不是圣殿骑士。”Charles看了眼身边沉默的Connor，“由他来执行暗杀的话，不会牵扯到教团。”

Connor跟随在Haytham身边，一直接受父亲的训练长大，但他并未加入教团，也不是一名圣殿骑士。

“我绝不允许这样的事发生。”Haytham的语气变得冰冷且危险，“况且，你以为别人不会查出Connor是我的儿子吗。”

“但-”

“我已经说得很清楚了。”Haytham打断自己的副手，“我向你保证华盛顿会‘卸任’总司令，只是早晚的问题。”

“希望你能让它早一点，Haytham。”Charles自知无法说服大团长，带着点怒气地告辞然后离开。Connor也不想自讨无趣，准备离开，却被他的父亲叫住。

“我有话要对你说，Connor。”Haytham一边说着一边整理桌面，将书桌中央的信件放到旁边的一叠文件上，接着抬起头看向回到书桌前年轻人。

Connor穿着整套的礼服，被教导遵循绅士礼仪，但Haytham经常感到，他只是被束缚在了这身衣服、或者是这个绅士身份里。实质上，他的野性从未磨灭，那种永不熄灭的光芒依旧闪烁——正如他的母亲一样。

Haytham迅速从自己小小的偏题中回神，站起身，双手背到身后在书桌后踱步，“你记得William Johnson吗？”

“是的，父亲。”Connor回答。

“他被杀了。”

“被杀？”Connor蹙起眉头，他和Johnson的接触着实不多，但他知道Johnson是北美教团创立之初的成员之一。

“根据William的手下描述，他是被一个穿黑色袍子带着兜帽的人杀死的。”

“是刺客？”Connor说完，很快又发现，“可是，兄弟会早已不复存在...”

“是的，而Achilles Davenport不可能做到在William的警备中突围。”Haytham说着看向年轻人，“无论是谁、目的为何，我已经向教团发出警告。在此也提醒你保持警惕，小心行事。”

Connor点了点头。于是Haytham继续，“说到小心行事，”他转过身去从书架上拿出一个盒子，“我有东西要给你。”

Haytham将盒子放在书桌中央，然后打开，里面的武器Connor并不陌生，是一只袖箭。

“我以为袖箭是刺客用的。”

“这只是一个武器。”Haytham说着翻过手臂亮出自己随身佩戴的那只，“如果真的存有‘只有刺客才能使用’的界定，我想你也不是第一个打破它的。”

Connor将袖箭从盒子里取出来，佩戴在自己的右手臂上，转动手腕令剑刃出膛，然后收起，暗自赞叹这确实是一个设计精巧的致命武器。

“谢谢你，父亲。”他抬头道谢，Haytham点头表示接受。Connor犹豫了片刻，最终还是忍不住问，“我可以执行华盛顿的暗杀，父亲。”

“我怀疑你刚才根本没有听我对Charles讲的话。”

“我不会暴露教团——如果这是你担心的。我在过去十五年里所有的训练都是为了这一刻。”

面对年轻人自信的目光，Haytham叹气，“我从没训练你去复仇，Connor。”

“是吗。”Connor迅速反问道，“在你付出一切为Edward复仇之后，现在却要教育我放下仇恨吗？”他一鼓作气地说完，紧接着又有点后悔，他知道自己不该提起Haytham的父亲的。

空气变得紧张，Connor可以感到父亲平静的表情下升起的怒火。他的话确实过分，但面对父亲的愠怒Connor依然迎上对方的目光丝毫不退缩。他们都亲眼看着父亲或母亲死在自己面前，Connor认为Haytham应当理解。

“注意你的言辞。” 最后Haytham警告说。

一阵沉默后，Connor冰冷地开口。“既然你已经知道复仇无法令人死而复生，”他直直地望着Haytham的眼睛，“那当年为什么没有保护她。”说完，不等Haytham回答，他转身径直离开了书房。

 

Connor换下了绅士的礼服，身着兽皮做的猎人套装穿行在开拓地的丛林。他敏捷娴熟地树枝上奔跑跳跃——没有人训练过他这项技能。也许小时候母亲教过他爬树，但平心而论，3、4岁的记忆很多都已经模糊。Connor对自然的适应力似乎与生俱来，至少，他的父亲Haytham对爬树这种事一窍不通，无法教他这些。

想到Haytham。Connor想为自己放下狠话夺门而出的行为道歉，但没有机会。Haytham离开庄园前往波士顿与圣殿骑士们会面，而Connor也有自己的事情要做。

也许他该愧疚的不止是失礼行为。那天，在Haytham对Charles强调暗杀华盛顿不可取时，他察觉到书桌中央躺着封相当陈旧的信，看起来至少有上十个年头了，Connor好奇究竟发生了什么事，令Haytham找出了十几年前的书信。

于是在Haytham转身去书架上取出袖箭的盒子时，Connor偷走了那封信。

信是由一位名叫George Monro的圣殿骑士于1757年写给大团长Haytham的。Connor从未听闻过George Monro这个名字，而父亲身边身居要位的圣殿他都认识。无论Monro遭遇了什么，他在教团的故事停留在18年前了。

信的内容是关于一名叫Shay Cormac的刺客，信中说道Shay背叛了兄弟会，转而开始猎杀刺客。Monro提到这一切可能是缘于伊甸圣器，并且写到他在尝试联系Shay。

无论是Shay Cormac的名字，还是伊甸圣器，Connor对它们的了解都非常有限。虽然Connor见过传说中的圣器之一——Haytham给他看过那枚绿色吊坠，还给Connor讲述了自己是如何遇见他母亲的故事。除此之外，Haytham本人对圣器并不热衷，他还是把绝大部分精力放在对殖民地的控制。

Connor攀爬到一颗大树的顶端，用鹰眼视觉检查这片区域。虽然不是教团成员，Connor也拥有自己的情报来源——他心地善良的性格帮助了不少人，而这些人便组成了情报网——最后锁定了这片山谷。

他很快发现目标。事实上，视线里的红色影子之众多很难隐藏，似乎是...一支军队。出乎意料的军队让他有一种预感，Connor朝着目标的方向，不自觉的地加快了速度。

年轻的猎人悄无声息地落在树枝上，距离Connor仅仅十米的下方空地，是两个男人在交谈的身影。Connor屏住呼吸藏身在树叶里，背对着他的是带着黑色兜帽的男人，而男人对面的，正是大陆军总司令华盛顿。

华盛顿为什么会在一支军队的保护下和一名刺客猎人见面？而在Connor理清思路前，反应已经先于思考地拿出了弓箭。他拉满弓弦瞄准那位身处危险还毫不知情的总司令，屏息凝神调整到他最自信的角度。伴随他成长的仇恨就要在此终结，可是——

如果所有的训练不是为了复仇，那又是为了什么？

一个问题闪过他的脑海，令心无旁骛的Connor小小地分神，锁定目标的双眼忽然看到了别的东西。他看见华盛顿手中拿着一张地图，地图上被圈出的区域像一双手扼住了Connor的喉咙。几乎就在他犹豫的瞬间，黑色兜帽的男人回头看向树林，与他目光相对。

Connor一惊，箭矢便划破空气射进了总司令脚边的土地，引起在不远处待命的军队一阵骚动。在军官的发号施令和随之而来的火枪声中，Connor低声咒骂了句，收起弓箭沿着树枝逃离。

按照以往经验，只要Connor保持在空中，军队的人没有什么机会追上他。但见鬼了，今天有个身影死死地追在他身后，Connor意识到那个黑色兜帽的人也娴熟地掌握如何利用树木移动。在丛林中没有机会甩掉的这个追兵，Connor不得不躲进森林边缘的英军堡垒。

 

曾经驻扎的英军已经撤出，堡垒被废弃。Connor背贴在冰冷的石壁上，努力平稳住自己奔跑过后的呼吸。他目光看向身前，碉堡高高的壁垒在地面的投影把他的影子埋没，一片树叶缓缓从空中飘落在阴影里，Connor望着直线飘摇下落的叶子猛地意识到——根本没有起风。

树叶没有落到地面，一个黑影从天而降将扑向他。早了一秒的防范令Connor踉跄向前但至少闪开，回身的瞬间，他终于看清黑色兜帽男人的脸。一道疤痕从男人的额头划过眉毛和右眼，与信中对Shay的描述一模一样。

“谁派你来的。”Shay问，不过这似乎是句不期待回答的话，因为他紧接着抬起手，弹出袖箭刺向Connor。

Connor抽出别在腰间的匕首，挡下袖箭的攻击。但Shay抬起另一只弹出袖箭的手，两只袖箭绞住Connor的匕首，一个旋力，将匕首掀到空中，落至地面发出清脆声响。

被缴了械的Connor被对手一把拉住衣领按到墙上，Shay一只手臂死死地抵在Connor的喉咙上，另一只手举起袖箭指着他的脸，“谁派你来的？”这次更像是个问句了。

Connor抿紧嘴唇，Shay以为他被缴械了，但事实上他还有一件武器，藏在兽皮制成的外套下。随着剑刃出鞘的金属声，Shay发出一声闷哼，从容不迫的表情被惊诧取代，他低下头，看见刺入自己腹部的袖箭。

Shay后退了两步，捂住受伤的腹部，他没想到面前这名猎人模样的印第安青年会有袖箭，“所以你是Achilles的人是吧...”他忍住痛露出个扭曲的笑脸，抽出背后的气步枪。

Connor也迅速伸手去拿背后的弓箭，但拉弦上箭不可能超过开枪的速度，他必需先找个掩体。而就在他冲向堡垒围墙的缺口，震耳欲聋的爆炸声响起，Connor才意识到Shay瞄准的并不是自己。

堆在角落的火药桶被Shay的子弹引燃爆裂，失修的堡垒外墙从缺口开始崩塌，炸裂的石块压向Connor，将他埋于黑暗。

在疼痛和惊恐中，Connor听见崩塌声渐渐平息。Connor感到温热的液体流过自己的脸，那是他自己的血，他甚至无法确定自己哪里受伤了因为全身上下都在痛。疼痛是他唯一保持清醒的原因，Connor清楚地告诉自己不能死在这着，他试图挣扎，但失血令他越来越难挪动身体。

就在意识快要离开时，头顶的石块被移开，Connor眯起眼，一个身影在他上方遮住了阳光。

“Haytham？”

那个身影焦急地俯下身，移走压在他身上的其他石块。在一支手臂终于恢复自由时，Connor伸手拼死抓住Haytham的衣领。

“Shay...我刺伤了他。跟着血迹...”Connor竭尽全力恳求道，“这很重要！”他看见了总司令和刺客猎人的目标，他必须阻止Shay。

“没有什么比你更重要，孩子。”他最后听见Haytham这样说。

 

Connor在黄昏中醒来，昏昏沉沉的大脑花了好一会儿才意识他正躺在自己的房间。房间的另一头，Haytham正伏案在他的书桌写着什么。Connor猜想父亲又在记日记。Haytham看起来十分专注，没有察觉到他的醒来，但Connor感到安心，闭上眼睛很快又昏睡过去。

再次醒来时已经是晚上，Haytham坐在他床边的椅子上，借着床头的烛光在看书。这次他察觉到了Connor的醒来，目光从书本中抬起。

“父亲。”Connor艰难地开口，长久的昏睡令他声音嘶哑。

“看来你至少没有失忆。”Haytham合起书本，“一块碎石击中了你的脑袋。”

难怪他的头痛得像要炸开了一样，Connor放弃撑起上半身的想法，乖乖躺好。Haytham以一副似笑非笑的表情望着他，Connor知道那是父亲太生气了以至于跳过责备他或嘲讽他的阶段。Connor知道自己应该道歉，但犹豫过后他还是选择了沉默。

“你应该庆幸你的敌人选择了爆炸，否则我无法那么快在森林里定位到你。”Haytham说。

“你们找到Shay了吗？”

“没有。被你刺伤后，Shay藏起来了。”

Haytham对刺客猎人Shay的了解不多，不过这次他把所知道的一切都告诉了Connor。

Haytham讲道，18年前Shay为了伊甸圣器“先行者之盒”叛变兄弟会。在Shay与刺客发生冲突时，George Monro意外地得到了盒子。George试图与Shay取得联系，不幸的是，刺客先找到了他。刺客杀死了George取回盒子，并将它送离北美。Shay很快跟随盒子离开了美洲，从此再无音讯。

“直到几个月前，我收到巴黎分册大团长的来信，一名刺客在凡尔赛宫被杀-”Haytham最后说，“Shay杀死了那名刺客取回了先行者之盒，然后回来了。Shay第一个找上了William——William对伊甸圣器研究最多。”

为了伊甸圣器。Connor回想起那天——他看见总司令手中的地图，那个被圈出的区域。

“是我的部落。”Connor开口，“我的部落里存在一个伊甸圣器。这就是为什么你遇见的是母亲而不是别人，这也是华盛顿在大火中发现却没能得到的东西-”他早就能预想到，所有线索都在他的眼前，他只是没将它们串起，“我看到了！那天在森林里-”

“够了。”Haytham打断他，“你越界了，Connor，圣器的问题不是你该关心的。”

Connor想反驳，却见Haytham方才温和下来的目光已经不复存在。他的父亲神色严肃凝重，不容他质疑。Connor安静了片刻，接着小声说，“对不起，父亲。”他说着用余光偷偷打量对方的反应。

“你应该感到抱歉。但是，别想用你装可怜的路数让我心软，”Haytham一副不为所动的模样，“这其中的危险，现在的你无法想象。”

“我没有装可怜！”Connor抗议道，“我那天不该对你出言不逊。我很抱歉说了那些话，可是——”

Connor忽然停住，不知是否应该重提那天的事。可Haytham在等他说下去，“可是什么？”

“可是，你是为什么而训练我呢？”小时候，Connor以为圣殿骑士是他将来的路，可Haytham训练他，却没有要求他加入教团，“你觉得...我不够优秀，没有资格成为圣殿骑士吗？”

“不-”Haytham立刻否认，他对Connor竟然产生这样的想法感到诧异，也许他应该给年轻人更多的认可。面对Connor的疑惑，Haytham不由得叹气，最终开口，“我训练你是因为你是一个Kenway。”

意料之外的答案令Connor睁大双眼。

“作为一个Kenway，你生来就是要杀人的。我很抱歉，但这流淌在你的血脉里。”Haytham缓缓道，“你拥有过人的天赋和技巧，但你心中信念什么，不应该由我为你选择，Connor。”

而回想自身经历，Haytham从未有过自己选择的机会。Edward是一名刺客，所以他接受刺客训练，后来Edward死了，在Birch的影响下，他又成为了一名圣殿。虽然Haytham认可了圣殿的理念，甚至在得知一切都是Birch的阴谋后依旧忠心于教团，但他不禁会想，如果9岁的那场袭击没有发生，自己又会成为怎样的人？

Haytham深知环境的力量，所以他不希望同样的问题继续发生在Connor身上。

“我决定了。”Connor突然说。

“我没想到你这么快‘决定’？”Haytham皱起眉头，他最不希望的莫过于对方仓促地下了定论，像个急匆匆的莽撞孩子。

“我想要保护我的族人和土地。”他从未有过如此明确的目标——看到部落在地图上被圈出时Connor感到毛骨悚然，火光冲天中的尖叫哭喊在他的记忆里从未模糊——从那一刻起，他就决定了，“复仇无法使母亲死而复生，但这样的悲剧不能再次发生。我要保护我的族人和土地。”

Haytham看见年轻人坚定的目光，昭示着他已经不再是个孩子。终于露出欣慰的表情，Haytham柔声说，“那么，我不能作为大团长认同你，但我会永远作为父亲支持你。”

烛光下Connor的眼睛变得明亮，不过，Haytham补充道，“你还是要禁足两个月。”

“什么？！”

“没有讨价还价。”Haytham见躺在床上的青年皱起脸又开始装可怜，果断道，“等你的伤好了，我会教你袖箭的正确使用。”

也许，Connor还可以再做一段时间的小孩子吧，Haytham想。

 

Fin


	3. 夏日遐想

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果Haytham没死也没把日记给Connor，想看看Haytham亲口把日记里的故事讲给Connor听？

在夏季最热的日子来临时，Connor邀请Haytham来庄园住上几天。

Achilles已经不在了，Connor成了达文波特庄园的主人，但念在Haytham和Achilles的恩怨，Connor对自己的导师难免心怀愧疚。特别是每天晚上，他们背德的欢愉声响亮在屋内，Connor的负罪感又更重了一点。另一方面，Haytham丝毫不介怀，相反地，某种意义上将从前死敌的学生据为己有令他感到愉快。而且，山间在夏季比城市里凉爽不少，Haytham第一次感到Connor的庄园是个好地方。

然而Connor显然觉得区区几度的温差在这燥热的夏季还不够。

“太热了...”Connor把房间的窗户全部推到最大。他依旧住在自己二楼的屋子，坚持不肯用Achilles从前在一楼的主卧室。从二层看出去，外面是静谧的夜色，连风都没有，树林间静悄悄的。

“是你一刻不停的幼稚行径把空气蒸热了。消停一会儿，孩子。”

Connor回头看向屋内，Haytham躺在床上假寐。年纪渐长，Haytham在激烈的性事后容易疲惫。Connor眯起眼有些不满，明明刚才全程是自己骑在上面动，可没办法，年轻人就是精力旺盛。这时，Haytham睁开了眼睛看向他。男人暗自感叹刺客光裸着上身在窗边的月光下是幅美好的画面，不过Haytham还是拍了拍他旁边的枕头，“过来陪我躺一会儿，Connor。”

Haytham说完又阖上眼，他听见对方小声嘀咕着“老头子”之类的，接着在身边的床铺下陷、另一个重量爬上来时不禁弯起嘴角。他虽然总是指责Connor孩子气，但暗地里Haytham喜欢这样——这个在任何人面前都独当一面的刺客导师，只有在自己身边变成一个孩子的感觉。

Connor在他父亲的枕边躺下，不出一会儿，便感到无聊翻身撑起自己，开始观察Haytham闭目养神的样子。男人的面容在蜡烛的光影下，令Connor感到莫名熟悉，然后他想起，这样的色调就像挂在庄园地下室的那幅油画。

“说起来有点诡异...”Connor自顾自地低声絮语，“我竟然是看着你的画像长大的......虽然我在波士顿远远地见过你一次，但我那天差点被你害死...只记得被追杀了。大概十年里我对你的认知都是那副画像。”

“别一味指责我，”Haytham不紧不慢地开口，“十年间我也仅仅是作为你的死亡名单挂在地下室的墙上。”

不是的。Connor在心里想。在还没长大、没这么高时，他仰望画像总是会想，这张面容背后，是一个怎样的人呢？

而现在，Haytham之于他来说已经是个鲜活而立体的人了。Connor了解他说话的口音、喜欢把双手背在身后的习惯，擅长西洋剑虽然杀起人来多用袖箭和燧火枪——反而是当初的画像，在Connor的脑海里淡去了。

“我觉得那张画像有欺诈性...”Connor嘟囔道，“那张画像比你本人英俊多了...”这大概也是年少时的Connor经常溜去地下室的原因之一。

Haytham闭着眼睛笑了起来，“感谢画师的褒奖。”

画像上已经是Haytham二十年前的模样了。Connor垂着温柔的目光，认真审视父亲现在的样子。画像上的黑发已经变成银丝散落在男人的脑后，脸上的纹路愈加明显，下垂的眼角没了年轻时的英气，但Connor知道倘若那双闭着的眼睛睁开，依旧是目光如炬。这些都令Connor沉迷，比喜欢那张英俊的画像还要多更多。

Connor不禁遐想，在父亲年轻时，在那部分自己没办法参与的人生里，Haytham经历过哪些事呢。比如......Connor坐起身，垂下脑袋看向父亲因为热天气而露在毯子外的腹部，“这个伤是怎么来的？”

轻轻触碰指尖下的伤疤，Connor已经很熟悉它了。但Haytham侧腹的伤疤实在狰狞得可怕，每次看到都还是触目惊心。肯定是因为感染，切除了一部分皮肤，才会留下这样的疤。Connor不怀疑父亲经历过的腥风血雨，他只是难以想象在Haytham得体的外表下，竟然藏着这样的伤。

“被刺伤的。”Haytham简短地回答。

Connor偷偷翻了个白眼，“我看得出不是猫抓伤的，父亲。”

Haytham睁开眼睛望向Connor，片刻后说，“这是个很长的故事，你确定要听？”

Connor殷切地点了点头。Haytham放下原本搭在身上的手，掌心向上放到身侧的被单上，于是Connor在父亲的手掌边躺下。尽管他超过一米九的身躯要蜷缩在半张床上有点局促，但Connor享受对方用手掌梳理过自己的头发。

他听了一个时间跨度了四年的故事。关于Haytham受到命令去解救一名叫做Lucio的人质，不料，对Haytham下达命令的，也是那时作为Haytham上司的Birch，却囚禁了Lucio母子以破解第一文明的手稿——“Birch是谁？”Connor抬起头问，Haytham停顿了一下接着回答Connor下次再告诉他。

四年后，Haytham得到机会释放了被囚禁的Lucio母子，然而就在Haytham将一把剑交给Lucio让他在逃亡中防身时，Lucio用剑刺穿了他的身体。

Haytham的描述很平淡，不带任何情绪，没有感情偏向。Connor听完后陷入沉默迟迟没有开口。

“失败的睡前故事？”Haytham问。

“不...”Connor摇了摇头，“这比我想象得......复杂。”

“也比我想象得复杂。”Haytham睁开眼看向屋顶。如果不是Connor问起，他很久都没有回想起这些了。虽然身侧的伤痛几乎从不停息，但关于重逢、复仇以及与挚友生死离别的一切太过复杂，Haytham已经不去想当时自己的每一个选择是否正确。而现在，他还要在乎另一个人的看法。

Haytham也会遐想，如果他将一切真相告诉Connor，Connor又会有怎样的感想。会惊讶于他在沦为冷酷无情的杀手前，也曾心怀慈悲？会惋惜他因一场谎言和背叛改变的人生轨迹？会理解他原谅他吗？还是觉得那一剑是他罪有应得。

然而Connor悄悄地爬到他身边，低头望向Haytham说道，“我不会再让任何人伤害你。”

Connor总是出乎Haytham的意料，绝大多数是坏的方向...有时也有好的方向。Haytham为儿子异常认真的模样笑了起来，“我要提醒你，我们是敌对关系。”

“我知道啦，老头子。”Connor低下头去亲吻那只垂下的、但他依旧最爱的眼角。

闷热的夜晚终于有风吹过，树林沙沙作响。夏日还很漫长。

 

Fin


	4. 晚归

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor很晚才回到家...的故事...

Connor蹑手蹑脚地打开公寓房门，发现屋内亮着灯。把钥匙轻轻放在玄关的柜子上，Connor看了眼柜子上的座钟，时间接近凌晨一点。

到这个时间点，他的父亲应该已经休息了。Haytham的作息时间，和刚刚步入大学精力过剩的Connor完全合不上拍，不过Connor尝试去适应这种健康规律的节奏，毕竟是他寄人篱下。

 

Haytham在学校附近拥有一间公寓。但出于对大学这个新环境的融入，还有一点点对与Haytham建立的这段新关系的迟疑，Connor一开始拒绝了Haytham的入住邀请。可惜没坚持超过1个月，Connor的宿舍彻底沦为摆设，除了要在Achilles面前掩饰的场合外，他再也没有在学校住过。

尽管如此，由于作息时间的不同，两人真正在一起的时间少之又少。时常是Connor回到家时，Haytham已经休息了，他只能悄悄地洗漱然后爬上床。也许他应该使一些花招让他的父亲偶尔也放弃一下这种健康作息？

 

不过今天显然不需要，Connor走进客厅，意外地发现Haytham坐在沙发上，腿上放着笔记本电脑。

“Connor。”Haytham抬起头，接着又低下看了眼笔记本屏幕上的时间，“我没想到你这么早回来？”

“是......”Connor一时没分辨出Haytham的话是疑问还是讽刺。

Connor的国庆节假期一直在外。他儿时的好友，Kanen'tó:kon来市区计划住上几天，于是Connor带旧友逛了他们的大学、登上标志性的摩天大楼、乘汽艇去看女神像，去了他自己都没去过的夜店。醉生梦死了三天，年轻人们终于撑不住，决定各自回去休息。这就是为什么他提前回家了，不过，光是把这些在脑子里回想一番已经够累的了，Connor一点儿也不想再陈述一遍。

见Connor一脸茫然不知所谓的样子，Haytham不禁问，“你喝醉了？”

“是...不是！”Connor深吸了口气，让大脑取回语言组织能力，“我们喝了酒，但我没有喝醉...”

Haytham没反驳但也权当这是醉话地笑了笑。年轻人放弃解释，拖着步子走到男人身边，脱掉外套随手一扔然后把自己抛进沙发里。大幅度的动作使得沙发发出一声闷响，同时也引来一阵头痛，Connor把脑袋枕到沙发背上，对着天花板在心里默默承认也许他真的喝醉了。

“你在看什么？”

“论文。”

Connor歪过头看向屏幕上的文档，“关于什么？”

“关于拉普拉斯算子。”

“什么？”

“我的一名学生在本科时的毕业论文。”Haytham说着，集中注意力想找回刚才阅读的段落。特别是在Connor凑过来像巨型犬一样把下巴放到他的肩膀上，发出意义不明的哼声——集中注意变得很难。

“唔...写得好吗？”Connor趴在父亲的肩上，看着文档页脚上的署名感到熟悉，却想不起是谁。大概是喝醉后大脑变得迟钝。

“颇有见地。”Haytham终于找到自己断在的地方，添加好标记随后合上笔记本，接着侧过脸关心道，“你没事吗，Connor？”

他才没事呢，除了有点头晕目眩，Connor暗自计算今晚喝了多少酒，并且在内心宣布自己才不会被这点酒打倒——Haytham的问题是什么来着？Connor皱起眉头，灵光一闪忽然想通从刚才开始就一直闻到的气味是Haytham的沐浴露。

“你闻起来好香...”于是最后Connor答非所问地来了这么一句。

“你闻起来像校门外的廉价假酒。”Haytham扭头，Connor的脸近得快和他贴上了，这让他很难不去注意年轻人在酒精作用下微红的脸颊，动人的深色眼眸盯着他像是盯着一道谜题，嘴唇微微开启是无声的诉求，等待被亲吻被占有。

Haytham照做了。

他回身搂住Connor亲吻他。Connor立刻回应，这大概是他今晚最快的一次反应。

那些Haytham口中的廉价假酒也许比他想象中更美味，至少沉溺其中的Connor异常地乖巧顺从，全然放松地交由年长者去引导。而在他们分开时，Connor微醺的目光透露的迫切、贴在他唇边的低语无一不令Haytham动容——他承认自己在控制欲上存在问题。

“Father...please...”Connor低声恳请。Haytham也许远不是一个好父亲，但这个要求是他乐意去满足的，“回卧室。”Haytham简短地说完，准备起身，却被拉住。

“不...”Connor双手抓紧父亲的上衣，局促地垂下眼，“就在这里...”

Haytham惊讶于对方的热情，不禁要问“你到底喝了什么酒”，却又不等Connor回答，热切地吻上那双嘴唇。Haytham把腿上的笔记本抽开放到一边，转身将对方压进沙发靠背里，单膝跪上沙发边缘分开Connor的双腿。年轻人试着伸进他口腔的舌头被顶了回去，Connor发出声微弱的呜咽，接着收紧缠在对方脖子上的双臂将Haytham拉近，不知廉耻地晃动胯部摩擦抵在那里的大腿。

两人最终分开时发出个响亮的水声，“在这儿等着我。”Haytham说着，又忍不住凑上去轻啄Connor有些红肿、微微翘起的嘴唇，但他不得不回卧室拿安全措施。Connor扬起脖子接受那些安慰的轻吻，低声阻止道，“别走-我的外衣口袋里有套...”

这倒新鲜，Haytham停下动作，思考道。离他第一次把Connor带上床已经过去两个月，但年轻人对性事的态度依旧是羞涩为主，别提主动去买安全套这种事了。他半信半疑地捡起从沙发掉到地毯上的外套，果然从大衣口袋里摸出个小小的方盒。

“我应该担心吗？” Haytham看了看手中的盒子又看向Connor，仿佛真的是个担心刚刚成人的儿子的父亲。

“是朋友的玩笑，他坚持认定我还是-”Connor顿了一下，小声吐出那个词，“处男......于是他买了这个非让我酒吧约女孩子...”

Haytham哑然，一小部分的他庆幸这盒安全套没派上它的用场，更多的，还是对Connor没能拥有一个普通人的恋爱、青春而感到愧疚。不过这份愧疚感在Connor拉起他的手腕，将他的三根手指含入口中时烟消云散。

年轻人低垂双眼努力舔湿自己父亲的手指，沙发正上方的灯带使他眼神藏在了睫毛的投影里，神秘动人。

“你的朋友知道吗。”Haytham抬起另一只手梳进Connor的发间，手指被温热的舌头包裹令他的嗓音沙哑，“知道你是这样勾引自己的父亲？装作未经人事心里想着自己是如何被操开的？”Connor颤栗着拼命摇头，被塞满的嘴巴只能发出声呜咽，“我猜他无从得知...”

Haytham最终抽出已经足够湿润的手指，命令Connor躺到沙发上去脱掉裤子。醉酒的Connor身体十分放松，这为手指的扩张减轻了不少负担。尽管对方不停催促，Haytham还是花了时间和耐心准备。直到Connor说不出话，喘息着紧紧抓住他的肩膀，随着手指的每一次戳刺发出淫靡的声音。Haytham终于决定结束这个对两人来说都太难耐的过程。

他拆开那盒安全套为自己戴上——还是超润滑的型号，Haytham难以理解年轻人们的想法。他跪在Connor的双腿间，一只手捞起Connor快要掉下沙发的大腿，另一只手握住自己的阴茎对准那个空虚的洞口，贴在那绕了几圈后毫无预警地将龟头整个戳入。

“啊-！”Connor惊叫出声，颤抖着感受顶端粗大的部分将自己撑开。之后，推进速度转而变得缓慢，身体一点点被填满的感觉太过真切，他禁不住呻吟出声。

Haytham一直喜欢Connor在床上发出的各种声音，年轻人从不压抑自己，总是将最真实的反应表现出来，很大程度上是通过叫声。比如在Haytham试探性地小幅度抽插，并逐渐加快速度时，Connor会随着节奏发出满意的哼声。当他的父亲退出更多，然后用力一插到底，他的声音便多了颤抖和哭音，伴随着疼痛的快感令他害怕下一次被贯穿，又渴望再一次。

而当Haytham将他拦腰抱起，整个人坐在那根在他体内横冲直撞的凶器上时，前所未有的深度会令Connor失声尖叫。父亲的鼓励和劝诱声在他耳边，Connor开始尝试抬起身体，然后再坐下去。几番尝试后他的音调骤然抬高，终于触到体内的敏感点，Connor腰一软跌进Haytham的怀里。

“我、我没办法...”Connor趴在Haytham的肩上虚弱地低声祈求，今晚的酒精使他浑身无力，腰肢像一块浸了水的海绵。Haytham闻言低头亲吻对方的颈窝，“让我来。”说着不轻不重地在那里咬了一口，然后抱住Connor让他重新躺下。

体位的变化使Haytham不小心滑了出来，Connor收紧后穴想留住对方可惜慢了一步，突如其来的空虚感使他发出一声啜泣。Connor羞愧地将头扭向一边，过热的脸颊贴在沙发布料上，眼角余光看见父亲将他的臀胯整个抬起，调整好角度然后重新进入。

Haytham很快进入他们平时的节奏，身下的沙发发出吱呀的响声。年轻的身体被一次次打开，每一次都击中那个令他浑身战栗的地方，快感如同浪潮搬一波波袭来，Connor淫乱的呻吟声再也抑制不住。呻吟声掩盖了话语，他湿着眼眶望向上方的人，没有发音但Haytham辨认出那个口型，“父亲”。

Haytham腾出一只手，握住Connor已经湿透的性器，一边撸动一边增大了下身冲刺的力度，一个有力的冲撞后Connor哭着射在了他的手里。用力操了几下因高潮而绞紧的肠道，Haytham在身下催情的叫声中射了出来。

 

“我一直想到你。”Connor突然说。

Haytham做好清理扔掉垃圾后，Connor侧身让出个位置，虽然两个男人在沙发上有点拥挤，但他们太疲惫了谁也不想动。接着Connor在男人的怀抱里抬起头，突然说。

“Kanen'tó:kon是我最好的朋友。小时候我们一起爬树打猎，躲在阁楼打游戏看鬼片...那是我记忆里最开心的事。”

Haytham安静地听他继续。

“不是夸张手法，真的是最开心的时光。所以我一直期待带他在市里游玩的这几天，就好像回到我们无忧无虑的小时候一样。但是...我一直想到你。我从来没这样想过，从来不会这样时时刻刻地牵挂另一个人。”

“Connor...”一时间Haytham太过震惊，不知该如何回答。

“我想我爱上你了。”Connor轻声说，望着父亲的棕色眼睛闪耀着最纯粹和热切的光，年轻人确实不爱与人沟通，但他也从不掩饰自己，Haytham知道这绝非醉话。

“你爱我吗，Haytham？”

“当然，”Haytham的回答一如对方的表白，同样平静，“我是你的父亲。”

“我不是说这种爱...”Connor不满地小声抱怨，缩回对方温暖的怀抱里。

Haytham看着他终于抵不住睡意阖上双眼，呼吸慢慢变浅，接着，目光移向Connor的肩膀。颈窝的地方是他刚刚留下的咬痕，暗红的痕迹在蜜色皮肤上显得暧昧诱人，证明着Connor全身心地属于他——如果不是深爱，他又怎么会对自己的儿子犯下这样的罪。

不过Haytham不准备把这些都说给Connor听了，况且，被疲惫和酒精缠身的年轻人已经在他怀中安然入睡。

Fin


	5. 约会策划

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor要策划一场约会...  
> （有其他几代主角出场0_0）

1.

“我需要策划一场约会。”

Connor坐在餐桌的一端，双手撑着下巴，严肃阴沉的样子更像是要策划一场谋杀。

“我甚至不知道你还需要约会。”餐桌另一侧传来个好听的英音，是Connor的室友。他的室友们，Jacob，以及Ezio和Arno，齐聚在这里帮Connor解决约会难题。

“所有人都需要约会，Jacob！”生性热情的Ezio一向是最积极的，“他只是缺乏经验需要指导，对吧Connor？”

“...类似...”Connor已经开始质疑询问室友是否正确，因为在他看来自己的室友们绝非正常意义上的普通人，“有什么好建议吗，Arno？”Connor望向一直没开口的法国人，毕竟Arno是唯一有稳定女友、长期处在恋爱关系中的那个。

Arno微蹙起眉头思考了片刻，“一般约会都是Elise计划的...”刚说到这已经引来Ezio和Jacob的唏嘘，“但Elise有点过于沉迷危险的事情了——有一次她偷走了一个热气球。”

“偷了什么？”

“她溜进别人广告用的热气球里，然后隔断了绳子，我几乎跑到两栋楼的屋顶才追上她-我是说，追上那个热气球！”Arno表情凝重的样子可不像是开玩笑，“不过，”他话锋一转，眉间舒展开来，“不得不说热气球上的景色很美，我们在上面接吻然后来了一发...虽然由于太高差点没硬起来...”

“和太高有什么关系？！”Ezio表示不解。

“因为高空中氧气稀薄！”Arno立刻为自己辩解，“供氧量不足时血液会更多地集中在大脑，很容易勃起困难啊！”

“不尽然吧？”Jacob露出个意味深长的笑。

“无论如何！”Connor终于忍不住，在Jacob要分享什么经验之谈前打断他们，“不要跑题了。”

“啊，忘了我们这儿还有个小处男。”

“我不是-”Connor放弃无意义的反驳，闭上嘴，感到脸颊发热。他还是羞于提起这种话题，Connor不知道他们怎么做到毫不忌讳地议论这么私密的事情。

“恕我直言，我一直觉得Elise太过疯狂，”Ezio边说边比划着，用食指点了点太阳穴，“这就是为什么我喜欢她。但，我建议Connor用些能博得正常女孩欢心的招数。”

“有什么好建议？”Connor问。

“比如说，带她去一间精致浪漫的餐厅共进晚餐，一杯陈年佳酿，正宗的意式料理——佐料的橄榄油尝起来能感到托斯卡纳的阳光。接着带她来到河边，抬头欣赏只为她闪烁的星光...”

“等等。”Jacob打断正在自我陶醉中的Ezio，“纽约怎么能看见星星？”

“那就带她去天文馆，看贴在穹顶上的假星星也是一样的效果。”

“太老套了。”Jacob指出，“这套路放到50年前也许还能泡到女生。我觉得应该这样，”Jacob绘声绘色地开始，“你应该带她去看歌剧。”

“歌剧好像不错。”Connor赞同道。

“没错。当她沉浸在歌曲中凄美动人的爱情故事里，你悄悄转头，发现黑暗中她的轮廓和专注的样子是如此动人，紧接着-砰！”Jacob猛地一拍手吓了另外三人一跳，换上阴森的表情Jacob继续，“舞台上悬挂的布景掉下来砸中了女主角，可怜的女主当场毙命，而走上舞台接近尸体时你才发现——女主角和她长得一模一样！她们是孪生姐妹吗？她和这起命案有关系吗？她在开场前声称去洗手间的那段时间里到底做了什么？”

“哪来的这么多设定啊！”Ezio终于听不下去。

“说实话我从女主死亡开始就没听懂你在讲什么了。”Arno诚恳地，接着转向一脸黑的Connor，“我们的建议都太盲目，最重要的还是搞清楚Connor的约会对象是怎样的人？她喜欢什么？”

“首先，是‘他’。”Connor顿了一下，目光在所有人中间转了一圈然后平静地，“以及，他是我的父亲。”

“......什么？！”

2.

Haytham按下门铃接着环顾周围环境。Connor的公寓在市中心，一梯两户，环境不错，他在欣慰的同时也怀疑Connor怎么支付得起高昂的租金。

“你到了！提前这么多...”大门从里面打开，Connor穿着居家的卫衣和便裤，表情有点惊讶，但掩盖不住欢喜，“我还在准备晚餐...”

“抱歉，会议提前结束了。”Haytham将手里的红酒递给对方，“送你的。”

“谢谢...”Connor眨了眨眼，接过酒瓶，低头研究上面的标签和文字，“为什么这么客气...？”

“因为这是你第一次邀请我来你家里。”Haytham露出微笑，“不邀请我进去吗？”

“哦-”Connor猛然抬起头，“抱歉！”

Haytham刚迈入公寓，一个橘黄色的物体从屋里窜出来，一路跑到他的脚边。是一只柯基犬，Haytham低头看着小柯基热情地将两只前腿趴在他的裤子上，吐着舌头摇晃脑袋。

“我的室友Jacob养的狗。”Connor关上门把酒放到厨房，然后走过来说，“名叫Desmond。”

Haytham蹲下身揉了揉柯基犬兴奋的小脑袋，“你好，Dez。”

“奇怪...”Connor也跟着蹲下，抱着膝盖看着小狗还在一个劲儿地舔访客的手，心想要是把Haytham昂贵的西装咬烂了后者会作何表情，“他平时对别人都很冷谈。难道，”Connor说着偏过头看向Haytham，“他嗅出了你和他同样来自英国？”

“非常好笑，Connor。”Haytham抱住往他身上蹭的柯基犬，也转向另一个人，对方傻笑的表情渐渐褪去，许久未见积压的情愫萦绕在两人之间，接着Connor直起身跪到地上，凑上前吻住Haytham。

柯基犬眨着大眼睛，抬头见两个人没了声音，只有已经贴在一起的脸，还是扭动着想要贴得更近，粘腻的水声像是小狗平时用舌头舔东西。这一定是件相当严肃的事情，小柯基从男人的怀抱里挣脱开，在两人面前转了几圈然后原地坐下等待。

Haytham腾出位置的手伸到年轻人的背后搂住他，手掌贴在Connor弯下腰凹成美好曲线上，却在往下滑时被Connor按住。

“我还要准备晚餐...”Connor轻喘着，不情愿地直起身离开Haytham。

“当然。”Haytham总归是个绅士。他站起身同时把跪在地上的另一个人也拉了起来。

Connor在离开去厨房前最后吻了下男人的嘴角，“我很想你。”

“我在这儿了。”Haytham温柔地。

 

Haytham端详着手中的照片，上面是三个笑得灿烂的男孩和一个表情没那么开心的小姑娘，把相框放回壁炉上，他看见炉子边立着把吉他。

“那个是Ezio的。”Connor从开放厨房望向客厅，见父亲举起吉他，“他没事儿就喜欢自弹自唱。”

“Ezio Autitore？”

“你认识他？！”Connor不可思议地。

“我认识他的父亲，和哥哥。”难怪他觉得刚才的照片上最大的男孩那么眼熟，Haytham继续说，“都是出色的银行家。”这也解释了公寓昂贵的租金。

“Well...那我真希望他能继承银行家的职业，他在唱歌这方面实在没天赋。”

Haytham笑了起来，将吉他放回原处。壁炉旁放钩子的金属架上，插满了西洋剑，剑柄上还挂着个黑礼帽，Haytham对这别具一格的布置感到有趣，“你的室友们去哪儿了？”

“他们都出门了。休息日他们都会去找自己女朋友...”Connor歪着头，想到Jacob，“或者男朋友？我猜...”接着走出厨房，“晚餐准备好了。”

 

他们开了Haytham带来的餐酒，Connor一向喝不出红酒在味道上的区别，不过这支的酒精味偏淡，果味更浓，所以他很喜欢。Haytham夸赞了Connor准备的晚餐，并且委婉地控诉了前几天在纽约吃的东西是多么不堪。当一个话题结束，两人安静地用餐时，Connor就会开始感到愧疚。

“你会觉得无聊吗？”直到他终于忍不出问出口。

“无聊？”Haytham看向对方确认了一遍，接着回答，“当然不会。你感到无聊吗？”

“是！我是说-我的意思不是和你在一起无聊，”Connor放下刀叉，低下头懊恼道，“我的意思是，从前都是你在计划我们在一起的时间，你每次都把约会策划得很美妙！”在Connor的印象里，Haytham永远知道该带他去哪间餐厅、带他去看怎样的演出或风景。

“因为我比你年长——三十一岁。”Haytham也放下餐具，用认真的、具有说服力的语调，“去过的地方自然比你多很多。没必要为这个问题困扰，孩子。”

“不！即便是同龄人，也都懂得这些。”Connor才不想为自己推脱，皱紧眉头自言自语，“我之前向室友们请教，可是...我查了那间意式餐厅，消费太高我支付不起...天文馆在五点钟就关门了，歌剧也没有合适的...甚至没找到广告热气球。”

“什么热气球？”Haytham已经跟不上年轻人的思路。

“总之...我真的很认真地想给你的纽约之行留下美好回忆——和我在一起的美好回忆...但最后也只能邀请你来这里，吃一顿便饭...”Connor说完又垂下脑袋，像犯错的小孩似的。

“听着。”Haytham伸过去握住对面Connor放在餐桌上的手，“我来纽约后连续工作了三天，中间只睡了不超过九小时，协议签订后立刻就来到你这里了，所以，我所想要的一切只是和你在一起，至于一起做什么并不重要。而且，得知你为此费尽心机，令我倍感荣幸。”

Connor慢慢舒展开表情，雀跃的光芒闪烁在眼睛里，“真的......？”不过很快那份雀跃就消失，年轻人陷入思索转而生气地收回被握住的手，“你又在巧妙地偷换概念了！所以你还是认为我把约会策划得一团糟！”

“不。”Haytham立刻否认，同时暗自感叹Connor的反应越来越快，也许他应该把措辞绕得更复杂一些？“我一直希望能更多地了解你的日常生活、更多地了解你，能来这儿做客我很开心。”

“真...的？”Connor保持怀疑地扬起下巴。

“千真万确。而且，”Haytham翻过他伸到对方餐盘边的手，掌心向上，Connor抬起手重新握住对方，“你还可以从别的方面，令我对今晚印象深刻。”

3.

“说到底，约会只是男人想要上床的借口。”

三名青年坐在咖啡馆外的遮阳伞下，太阳早已下山，夜色里是繁华的市中心来来往往的人群。

“不全是吧？”Jacob举起咖啡的手停住，陷入沉思。

“仔细想想。”Ezio说。

“好吧全是。”

“为什么我们要来这儿喝咖啡？”Arno问。

“Connor塞给我的咖啡券。”Jacob解释道，“让我们三个人出来喝咖啡，方便他邀请父亲来公寓。”

“说真的...父亲......”Ezio依旧震惊于这个事实。

“万物皆空，万事皆允。”Jacob满不在乎地耸了耸肩。

“好吧。”

三个人一同举起咖啡杯喝上一口。

“Dio mio！”Ezio差点把咖啡呛了出来，咳嗽着惊叫道，“这-是什么东西！”

“简直恶心...”Arno世界观崩塌般望着手里的杯子，木然道。

只有Jacob喝完淡定地放下杯子，心想欧洲人就是麻烦，“所以，我们今晚还能回家吗？”

“我知道一个关门派对。”

“好主意——只要带我离开这个鬼地方。”

Fin


	6. Waiting for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个Connor等待爱情的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以前看遗弃比较方便，所以更多地从Haytham的角度出发，但这次重玩AC3，忽然站在Connor的角度上思考...

1.

Connor关于爱情最初的认知来自母亲的日记。

我想Haytham依旧在以他的方式爱我。Ziio在日记中这样写。

Connor第一次知道了，原来还存在这样的感情。和每晚入睡前母亲对他说的“我爱你”不一样。并非血脉相连，也未曾朝夕相处，甚至不同国家不同种族的两个人，产生的感情。

他模糊地感受到母亲的爱情和部落里其他的成年男女不一样。在母亲的描述中，他们之间存在着那么多矛盾，分离的日子远比相聚时长。尽管如此，他的父母依旧以某种方式相爱着。

母亲的故事让他感到悲伤。

人们不会因为悲伤而相爱，Connor明白，他希望长大后可以理解其余的东西，那些令人们在矛盾和分离中依旧相爱的东西。

 

2.

Connor在13岁时救过一个部落的女孩。

也不完全算是“救”，那时Connor正巧在山谷里打猎。

春季的山谷里盛开着各式各样的野花，女孩坐在草地上编织花环的样子远远看去就像是一幅画。Connor被这安宁美好的景象吸引，停下脚步立在远处呆呆地看了一会儿，才想起自己该加快捕猎速度了。

在布置陷阱时，他听到一声尖叫。Connor扔下陷阱用最快的速度赶了过去，是一匹狼——部落的山谷应该是没有狼群栖息的。受惊的女孩瘫坐在地上，旁边是打翻的篮子和散落一地的野花，她转向赶来的Connor，抓住救命稻草般用乞求的目光无声地呼救。

Connor虽然没有应对过这种野兽，但只要集中注意躲过攻击然后给它致命一击就解决了。那匹落单的孤狼在Connor的斧子下发出一声呜咽接着没了动静。

确认猎物没了气息后，Connor放开狼的尸体，回到女孩身边。他想自己应该安慰她的，可狼血溅了他一身，这只会令女孩更害怕。最后Connor捡起篮子，沉默地将散落在地上的野花一枝枝捡回去。

他没有察觉是什么时候女孩停止了哭泣，然后她凑上来，亲吻了Connor。

 

那天Connor把狼当做猎物带了回去——所以说那次营救也可以看做是“打猎”——吓了部落的大人们一跳。他悄悄和自己的伙伴Kanen'tó:kon分享了这件事，关于女孩和亲吻。

没想到Kanen'tó:kon却是一副见怪不怪，“她一直喜欢你。”Kanen'tó:kon说，“你应该去追求她。”

他应该了吗？Connor为好友的这番话感到十分震惊，震惊之余，他却没想出问题的答案。

不久后，Connor就离开了部落，跟从Achilles的训练成为一名刺客，而改变来得太快，他根本无暇顾及那个在心中一闪而过的悸动。

 

3.

独自离家的旅程并不轻松，尽管Connor在心里做好了准备，但Achilles对刺客训练的苛刻无情依旧把每一天都拉得那么长，部落的生活仿佛离他很远了。

不过Connor还是时常会想起那个山谷的午后，女孩轻触他嘴唇的一吻像是清澈的春风。

Kanen'tó:kon说，女孩们都喜欢Connor和其他孩子不一样的肤色和更为精致的长相，因为他身体里流着的一半白人的血。母亲担心他无法融入部落的原因，竟然成为了同龄女孩儿喜欢他的地方。

 

当Connor在庄园的地下室和假人打架，过了一招半式后忍不住去看墙壁上的挂画。Connor放开布袋和木棍做的假人，受到召唤般不自觉地走到刺杀名单下，抬头仰望自己的父亲。

Haytham的画像和另外几个人的不太一样，其他的圣殿骑士都是全身像。会不会是因为特别矮所以只画了半身？Connor会突发奇想。不过他很快又否定——看看自己才14岁已经五尺九寸的身材。他能用自己来推断关于画中人在画外的样子，这种感觉很奇妙，同时提醒着Connor他们血脉相连。

只有半身像的大团长，面容描绘得更加真切。Haytham的五官精致英俊，绷紧的面颊使他显得神秘高贵。深邃的眼睛在眺望远处，Connor努力想找出母亲日记中描述的“充满邪恶欲望”的眼神，但画里的Haytham看起来沉静、威严，有足够吸引任何人的魅力。

母亲也是这样认为的吗？Connor不禁联想，被父亲英俊的外貌和高大的身材吸引？

爱真肤浅。他萌生了这样的想法，接着在关于爱的遐想发散得更远前，强迫自己停下。

Connor提醒自己，早在踏出刺客这一步时，普通人的生活已经永远消失在他未来的人生了。Achilles不止一次地警告他，刺客没有大团圆结局，等待他的只有死亡。

他不会得到理解，注定孤独。

匆匆看了画像最后一眼，Connor回到练习中。

 

4.

Connor以为自己要死了。

麻布袋遮住了他的视线，耳边人群爆发出的呼声从四面八方袭来，他无从辨认自己的盟友在哪个方向。

紧接着脚下的木板一撤，全身的重量瞬间系于麻绳上，这力量大得差点折断他的颈椎。逃过脖子扭断的第一劫，Connor的身体在空中晃了几下渐渐稳定下来。处刑的绳索紧紧勒住他的喉咙，根本没办法发出信号，对死亡的恐惧促使他拼命扭动做徒劳的挣扎，窒息中他恍若又回到了小时候，被Charles Lee掐住脖子按在树上，无能为力。

接着那双手忽然放开，他的身体向下坠去。Connor意识到是上方的绳索被割断，他摔落到绞刑架里，人群的惊呼声在头顶上方，而耳边传来一个清脆的金属声。

Connor挣扎着扯掉头上的麻布袋和绳子，大口呼吸新鲜空气。他伸手护在自己的脖颈上，努力从咳嗽和喘息中平复。Connor抬起头，Hickey就在他正前方。

圣殿骑士背对着Connor，大概还是不知道绞刑架上发生的变故，Hickey正锁定总司令华盛顿，离阴谋实现就差一步。Connor必须阻止他。

他慌忙起身，发现地上散落的碎木片中躺着一把匕首。Connor很快反应到那是方才割断绳子的利器，和自己一起掉了下来。他不顾一切地抓起匕首冲向Hickey，刺进了后者的心脏。

 

夕阳下的广场恢复平静，白天时上演的处刑、骚乱和刺杀已经卸下帷幕无人关心。他们处在战争中，每一时每一刻都有可能发生新的动荡，的确不应该为已经尘埃落定的事驻足。

但今天Connor独自一人回到刑场，带着疑问。

他低头注视着手里的匕首。刀身上的血已经被擦干净，在夕阳下闪闪发光，刀柄上有精致的装饰，是一只鹰的侧面——Connor确定那不是Achilles的匕首，他也问了当时在场的其他刺客，都得到了否定的答案。

广场上的行人来去匆匆，没人去留意这个沉默驻足的青年。没有人知道他就是白天的死刑犯，也没有人知道他阻止了一场刺杀，拯救了大陆军总司令。这没关系，刺客行于黑暗，Connor从不奢望得到理解。

直到今天。

他以为自己注定孤独，可这把匕首是证据——证明这世界上，在他无从得知的某处，还有人关心着他的生死。这让Connor感到胸口腾起一阵暖流，他小心翼翼地收好匕首，转身消失在人群中。

 

5.

“难以置信！”

Connor知道和父亲的重逢不会是件轻松的事。尽管内心深处，还是有一部分感情化的东西催使Connor幻想一个温馨的重聚，但Achilles一再强调他们是敌人、圣殿骑士必须死，让Connor自我扼杀了这种想法。

然而当这个“不轻松”具体到和一支边境雇佣军作战，而始作俑者Haytham竟然甩手走人了，Connor简直难以置信！

刺客带着怒火用斧头给倒地的兵卒狠狠一击，紧接着回身弹出袖箭刺入另一个佣兵的喉咙，剑刃还插在敌人脖子中，电光石火间他已锁定下一个目标。这是Connor最为深谙的，出生入死中他练就了比大脑更快的身体，行云流水的连续斩杀已经成为肌肉记忆。

雇佣兵一个接一个最终全部倒下，只剩Connor一个人身影在雪地上，他气喘吁吁地对着满地尸体，在寒冷的冬天呼出一团团白雾。仅仅十几分钟前还忙碌的营地此刻一片死寂，血从倒地的佣兵身下蔓延，鲜红浸在白色雪地的画面唐突却又绮丽。

Connor垂下肩膀，觉得疲惫。不是身体上的疲惫，这样的战斗他至少还能应付三波。是立在鲜血和尸体间，Connor一瞬间疑惑自己和Haytham又有什么不同。

他深吸一口气，告诉自己不能动摇，圣殿骑士是他的敌人。Connor放弃思考这些意识形态的东西，着眼于更实际的事——他需要补充弹药，刚才对付斧头兵时消耗了不少。

按照一贯方法，从倒地的尸体身上搜寻补给。Connor沿着河边开始，第一个佣兵没有配枪，他走向第二具，跪下摸索佣兵的腰包。Connor稍微抬起眼看向尸体的胸口，突然，他的呼吸滞住，瞳孔缩紧。

尸体的胸口插着一把匕首，刀刃埋在血肉里，露在外面的刀柄上有精致的装饰，样式是鹰的侧面。Connor第一时间向自己的腰包摸去，他以为是自己在战斗中没留意，将随身携带的那把用出来了——Connor一直带着那把救他性命的匕首，不过从不使用。

可自己的匕首还在，Connor将它从腰包里取出，另一只手拔下插在尸体上的那把，发出一声闷响血液喷涌而出。然而Connor顾不上这些了，他怔怔地盯着两把武器，无疑是一模一样。

这个营地的不速之客只有他和Haytham，而Haytham在离开前解决了两个雇佣兵。

Connor才意识到自己的心跳已经快得要跳出胸膛。一直以来的坚持，在他焦灼不安的心中悄然动摇。

 

6.

一个月后，Connor来到纽约的夜晚下着暴雨。

刺客站在雨夜里，心事重重。Connor一只手轻轻按在自己的腰包上，无法不去想里面的两把匕首。

他当然好奇那天是谁救了自己，但Connor没指望过能够找到匕首的主人。不过，这不妨碍这把匕首成为一种念想，包含着Connor对世界的憧憬。直到得知它的主人是Haytham，一切都颠覆了。

Connor承认真相令自己失望了，救他的人是自己的亲生父亲，不存在什么陌生人会理解、解救他。可正因为是Haytham，真相在另一方面又远远超乎Connor的期望——

“晚安，Connor。”

说到圣殿骑士大团长，那个人的声音突然在背后响起，令Connor一惊。他转身，Haytham已经到了离他不足一米远的地方，Connor丝毫没能察觉对方是何时接近的。Haytham负手而立，暴雨像是对他没有任何影响。尽管不停有水滴沿着三角帽留下，雨水打湿了披风，在男人肩膀的轮廓上溅起一圈小水花，但这全然无法使Connor联想到狼狈，圣殿骑士依旧保持优雅。

Haytham提醒道他们必须在日出前把事情了结，接着沿堆在墙边的箱子跳上屋顶。没有迟疑地，Connor跟了上去。

 

Haytham在屋顶移动的速度很快，Connor集中全部注意力才能跟上，特别是雨天湿滑，他可不想有半点闪失供圣殿骑士嘲笑。翻越了几栋房子，刺客看见前面的人停了下来，Haytham站在屋顶眺望着纽约的天际线。

Connor沉默地跟上，来到圣殿骑士身边，他悄悄看向Haytham，后者俯瞰纽约的目光里充满惆怅与伤感。Connor不知道，毕竟他自己是第一次来这座城市，没有什么故事可追忆。

“跟我说说，为什么-”为什么要救我？Connor一刻不停地在想这个问题。可直接询问会暴露他得知真相——Achilles关于圣殿骑士是如何阴险狡诈的话又回响在Connor耳边，他还是决定重新措辞，“为什么不杀我？在我们初次相遇的时候，你本可以杀了我。”

Haytham收回目光转向对方，望着刺客迟迟没有开口。Connor像是能看见种种未言的话从男人灰蓝色的眼底流过，或者说，他希望能有情感在那里流过。刺客耻于承认自己产生了这样软弱的想法。

然而最后Haytham只是简短地回答，“好奇而已。”他敷衍道，“还有别的问题吗？”

一瞬间失落感占据了他的内心，不过很快消散。因为Connor不认为这是真正的答案，看来从阴险狡诈的圣殿骑士口中套出真相还是颇有难度的。

“我想这是你的。”Connor捏着刀刃，将那把造成独特的匕首递给对方。

Haytham接过来端详了一番，接着问，“你在哪儿找到的？”

“河边的营地。”Connor努力让自己话语保持平静，无论此刻他的心跳得多快，“你把它插在一个佣兵的心脏上了。”

“谢谢。”Haytham说着将匕首收起，“虽然完全没有必要，这本来就是消耗品。但还是谢谢你。”

 

7.

Connor无法不去想Haytham。

他的父亲对他来说是一个谜。无论是母亲的日记、Achilles的一面之词，还是地下室的画像，以及真正与Haytham的接触，这么多年里Connor不停地在尝试去了解，然而他的亲生父亲对他来说依旧是一个谜。

Haytham不放过任何机会嘲笑Connor天真并且无知，同时也不放过机会向他解释圣殿的理念并希望他能理解。

Haytham说话的语调、目光里的神情总是沉着冷静，但对待冲突和厮杀时却往往冲动。

Haytham喜欢故意激怒他，却时不时地做出一些亲密的举动安抚他。

所有这些都令Connor感到好奇，好奇这些矛盾之处的原因，好奇所有关于Haytham的事情——他因何加入圣殿骑士教团，他的袖箭又是哪儿来的？他优雅致命的剑术是怎样训练的？又是在怎样的家庭中长大？

当然，Connor最为好奇的无疑是Haytham为什么把他送上绞刑架，然后又救了他。

Connor低头盯着手中的匕首，听见靴子在甲板上的脚步声正靠近自己。他不露声色地将匕首收起，知道那是Haytham的步伐。Connor已经可以辨识Haytham的脚步了，这要归功于天鹰号上的这段时间里他总是去寻找男人的身影。

“早安，Connor。”Haytham在刺客身边站定，“我来确认你是不是撞上冰山了。我刚才听到它发出一声怪响，听起来像沉船前的哀鸣。”

“是‘她’，船是女性。”Connor皱起眉认真地纠正道，无视Haytham那些关于沉船的恶毒的话，回答说，“我们在穿越一片暗礁区，这是条近路，但很危险。刚才我们和一艘沉船擦肩而过。”

“我很庆幸不是你在掌舵。”Haytham讥讽道。

Connor没理会他，而且圣殿骑士说的一部分是事实——Faulkner先生比自己更有经验。天色还蒙蒙亮，太阳还未升起，海面上腾着一层薄雾，这使他们的航行更加致命。但为了更快地追上Church，找回物资——以及解决圣殿骑士们的内部矛盾，他们不得不铤而走险。

清晨的低温让刺客缩了缩脖颈，在他身边，另一个人的温度让Connor不由得想要靠近。这很奇怪，Connor一向抵触身体接触，和Revere共骑一匹马奔走于列克星敦那晚简直是他的最大噩梦。但与Haytham的接触，无论是放在他肩上的手、替他整理衣襟的动作，甚至是抱在一起——好吧也许只是Connor强行撞上去——掉进水里，Connor都不觉得反感。

去贴近Haytham的想法在他的心里无法磨灭，可身体上Connor就是做不到。他做不到主动与其他人接触。

Connor有些受挫地低下头，“找到Church后你打算怎么办？”他闷声道，决定把重点转到真正有意义的事上。

“杀了他。显而易见。”Haytham嗤笑一声，“作为一名刺客，还需要我来为你回答这种问题？”

“我的任务是追回物资，不是杀人！”Connor又要被激怒了，他不懂为什么Haytham总是要表现得像个混蛋？“而你对待与你观念不同，或是阻碍你的人的态度，就是统统杀掉？即使是曾经并肩作战的朋友。”

“我几乎要嫉妒你的天真了。相信我，你的兄弟会对待背叛的态度不比我宽容。”

“我不是针对这一件事情。”Connor执着地，“是你不相信民众，不相信任何人。你只想按照自己的想法去改造、控制他们，却没想过放他们自由，他们会变得更好。”

Haytham沉默。在那么一瞬间，Connor看到那张脸上闪过动容，他以为自己迈出了第一步，不过很快，圣殿的目光又恢复冰冷。

“我并非不相信，而是我知道。”Haytham冷漠道，“我知道这世界只会自发地毁掉一切你所认知的美好，它不会向好的方向发展。你应该比我更了解，否则你不会孤注一掷地选择这条末路。”

“我成为刺客不是为了控制世界！”Connor感到荒谬，无法接受将自己与圣殿骑士混为一谈，“我帮助人们，让他们有自由做出自己的选择。”

“你是指，‘大多数人’吧。”Haytham尖锐地指出，“那么其他人呢，英军呢？乔治王的自由呢？”

“自由不包括统治别人。”

“只是立场不同。作为国王在他看来，统治就是他与生俱来的权利。”Haytham说着转过头，看向Connor的双眼发问，“那么我换一种说法，如果有一天你的部落成为了‘少数人’，如果你族人的利益和这片大陆上的‘大多数人’冲突？你是在伸张多数人认可的正义？还是你自己心中的正义罢了。”

“我-”Connor被卡住，他想去反驳，却一时找不出能直截了当地拆穿对方观点的话语。而比起内心的一部分竟然认同了Haytham，更让Connor失措的是，如果Haytham假设的情况发生了，他知道自己会站在族人那一边。

是他的信念不够坚定？如果他连自己都说服不了，又怎么去说服别人？Connor感到窒息，Haytham的问题逼得他喘不过气。

见Connor纠结着迟迟没有开口，Haytham轻不可闻地叹了口气。

“我们停止讨论这个问题，可以吗。”Haytham有些无奈地摆了摆手，“如果这是能争论出结果的问题，那战争便不复存在了。无论站在什么立场，现在我们的目标是一致的，这就够了。”

是的这就够了。Connor在心里重复。随即他感到一片温暖照射在脸上，抬头向海平线望去，太阳正在那儿冉冉升起。

他们就这样安静地看了一会儿日出，谁也没再说话。直到Connor不太确定地再度开口。

“我可以再问一个问题吗？”

“我希望你听懂了我刚才的结论。”

“你依旧爱我的母亲吗？”Connor问，“以某种方式...”他不知道现在求证母亲日记里的话还有什么意义，也许是Haytham关于世界是如何毁掉美好的言论让他想起。

Haytham看起来很震惊，他们争论生死、杀戮，争论政治理念，甚至长篇大幅地争论Connor有没有资格成为一名船长——他们从没谈论过爱情。

不难理解。外面战火纷飞尸横遍野，爱情是他们最漠不关心的事。所以Connor以为自己不会得到回答了，或者仅是寥寥几个字的敷衍。

但他的父亲给了他肯定的答案，Connor发现Haytham的眼神随之柔和。

“我想是的。”Haytham回答，视线移向海平线，却像看着比海平线更远的远方。

“我时常想起你的母亲。想起她在积雪的树枝上一跃而起的身影，想起她用干燥的布条擦拭我脸上的血时的表情——高傲倔强的她同时温柔细心。或者仅仅是突然出现在我身后，面带笑意。我不会忘记却无法用言语描述出来是，她的眼睛，带着悲伤和不灭的火焰。”

Haytham谈论爱情的声音是如此动人，Connor看见晨光中，父亲的模样从未像现在这般富有生机。

“我用我能做到的最大限度去爱你的母亲了，但对她来说也许还远远不够。”

Connor注视着父亲，不怀疑Haytham在说出其中任何一句话时的真挚，埋藏心里多年的问题终于得到答案，他却少了些该有的释然和欣慰。更多的、更负面的情绪涌进他的脑海，“我-”Connor无法再继续下去了，“我必须去接替Faulkner先生了......”声音毫无底气。

Connor逃跑一般地离开船头，给Haytham留下一个不解的背影。

 

8.

追回Church藏匿的物资后，与圣殿骑士的合作也告于段落。

Connor回到庄园时平静了很多，为从前的冲动向Achilles道歉。

他一直在思考，关于刺客和圣殿的合作，关于他的族人在这场战争、这片土地上是怎样的角色，当然，还有当下最迫切的，如何确保临近结束的战争取得最终胜利。而这全部想法的背后，Haytham一直在那里挥之不去。

关于那个圣殿骑士的谜题有增无减，可Connor想起Haytham时，不再单单是矛盾、理念、阴谋，更多时候，Connor只是想起Haytham。想起父亲的样子、声音，身体接触时的热度。并且他变得在意——Haytham会想起自己吗？

Connor知道是怎样的感情在他的身体里悄然膨胀，但他不能承认。

 

“求你了-我告诉你我知道的一切！”红衫军绝望地恳求道，“跨进这扇门我就死定了！”

“我们只是想问你一些问题。”Connor皱起眉头，“只要你如实回答，我们不会杀了你。”

“不不不...”红衫军停在原地，高举的双手颤抖着，在Connor的推搡下再度迈开蹒跚的步伐。他们穿过阴冷潮湿的走廊，来到尽头的审讯室。

Haytham从审讯室走了出来。

“里面怎么回事？”Connor狐疑道。

“这个人就是指挥官。”Haytham拉扯着那名红衫军，将他推进审讯室里，“我需要问他回答一些问题。”

“等等！”Connor叫住圣殿骑士，Haytham停住，投来不悦的目光。沉重的铁门慢悠悠地自动关闭，发出一声闷响，他无法查看审讯室里面的状况了。

事实上Connor无需查看。他知道那间阴森绝望的房间里只有鲜血和尸体，他对红衫军说的不会被杀是句连自己都骗不过的谎话。然而内心深处，一部分的他确实在为Haytham辩护，辩护着他的父亲并非真的那么冷酷无情。

“你可以放他一条生路吗？”Connor低声问。

Haytham觉得好笑，“如果你要多愁善感-”

“我答应他了！”Connor的声音稍微抬高了一点，打断Haytham讥讽自己的话，“我向他承诺如果他如实回答，我们不会杀他。”

Haytham闭上嘴，微微眯起眼对着Connor迫切的目光。“你不应该承诺你做不到的事情。”Haytham说完进入审讯室，铁门在他背后重重地关上，留下Connor在走廊里。

 

当审讯室的门再次打开，只有Haytham一人走了出来。

“英军将召回他们在费城的兵力，向纽约进军。”圣殿骑士神情和话语中都透露着深深的疲惫，“进攻在6月18日。”

他必须去通知华盛顿，进攻就在两天后，刻不容缓。

“你如何处置那名指挥官了？”Connor终究忍不住问道。

“我以为你应该立刻去通知你们亲爱的总司令，在他那可怜的带兵能力多少还能派上点用场前。”Haytham避开问题，没有正面回答。

“你杀了他吗？”Connor还是不依不饶。

“这比赢得战争还重要吗？”Haytham高声反问道。

这很重要。Connor自己也难以相信，当然重要不过战争，可这对他来说很重要。他期望Haytham是比自己想象得更好的人，甚至是比自己更好的人。

但他不能说出口，Connor不能承认自己对亲生父亲抱有了暧昧的想法。他只能沉默地，用接近祈求的目光看着Haytham。

“我没有。”Haytham最终说，“现在我们可以出发了？”

圣殿骑士说完越过Connor沿着走廊离开，总是背在身后的手因为急促的步伐难得地垂在两侧。Connor低头分辨出对方的白色袖口溅上了红色的鲜血，就像那天自己脚下躺满尸体的雪地。

 

9.

再次回到福吉谷，积雪已经消融。他们一路上快马加鞭，只有稍作停顿让马匹修整时，得以片刻的宁静。

Haytham给他们的马喂食苹果。脱离战争和厮杀，即使是再短暂的瞬间，也令刺客舒了口气。

他想起自己第一次来福吉谷还是大雪纷飞的冬天，他在山谷南边的教堂遇到Haytham。从那之后，一切都不受控制了。

他还是没有问出那个终极问题——为什么Haytham会出现在刑场并救了自己。而他已经不确定自己想知道答案了。因为答案不可能是因为爱——不是Connor对Haytham抱有的这种爱，而除此之外的任何答案都一定会让Connor失望。

况且，了解了自己的父亲后，Connor笃定对方不会轻易道出真相。

他们最初的合作是基于Haytham有能力杀死刺客，一旦说出Haytham并不会真正下杀手的原因，圣殿骑士相当于失去了筹码。

Connor预感他们的联盟不会持续太久，就算他能认可Haytham，Charles Lee始终横在他们之间无法解决。他望向自己的父亲，后者正顺着马匹额头以及脖子上的鬃毛，在草长莺飞的山谷初夏里，祥和平静。

也许Haytham说得没错，这世界只会毁掉一切你所认知的美好。

 

10.

这次Connor想错了。

情感上崩塌往往是不遵循逻辑的。他以为Charles Lee才是他们不可调和的矛盾，然而事实并非这样。Haytham炫耀一般地述说十八年前那场大火的样子，才真正令他作恶。Connor意识到，Haytham除了关心如何贯彻他的理念、证明他是对的之外，丝毫不在意母亲在大火中的惨死，不在意自己的感受。

他所有的一厢情愿只能证明他的天真与无知。而现在，与父亲的决裂、华盛顿的背叛，被迫和儿时好友拔刀相向，刺客已经众叛亲离。

 

Kanen'tó:kon的刀刃压向他，Connor拼尽全力阻止好友的手继续下落，他猛地抬头，用脑袋撞向莫霍克战士，趁对方吃痛放松的瞬间爬起身。

Connor感到有液体顺着脖子流下，他伸手摸了摸那里的伤，是他抬头时被刀刃划破的，不深，没能伤及动脉。他握紧拳头摆好招架的姿势，Kanen'tó:kon举起匕首再次朝他进攻，Connor闪避掉并且踢飞了对方的武器。

较量变成肉搏后，Connor很快占了上风。从小Kanen'tó:kon就不是他的对手，小时候虽然瘦弱，但Connor无论是在打架、打猎或是爬树都能打败好友。

加上多年来的刺客训练，一招一式已经成为了他的肌肉记忆，一旦抬起拳头便无法收手。一下一下，Connor看着好友的脸上淌满鲜血，一下一下，Kanen'tó:kon的呜咽声越来越低，最终消失。刺客举起拳头，准备下一次。

直到一个力量阻止了他。

“停下，Connor！”Haytham不知何时来到他背后，握住刺客的手腕，“他已经晕过去了！”

圣殿骑士的突然出现使他全身的血液都冲向头顶，Connor的一腔怒火终于有了发泄。刺客回身用没有被捉住的手，一拳揍在了男人的脸上。没有防备的Haytham一个踉跄，向后跌倒在地。

Connor压在圣殿骑士身上，一如他们第一次在教堂相遇时那般。只不过这次身份反转，Connor立即用一只手掐住Haytham的喉咙，遏制住对方的反击。

“我说过如果你追上来，我就杀了你！”Connor低吼道，抬起右手将袖箭滑出膛，“突然之间你开始在意起我族人的生死了？！摘掉你虚伪的绅士面具吧！你、华盛顿，Achilles！你们都是一样的！”

他说着加大左手上的力度，Haytham露出窒息的痛苦表情。圣殿骑士抓紧Connor的左手腕，但没有足够的力气将它移开。

“我没-”Haytham挣扎着想反驳，却被刺客打断。

“我发誓要杀死你们所有人！在我成为刺客的那一天，我立下过誓言！”

“那就-杀了我...”Haytham艰难地吐出几个字，接着那双抓在刺客腕上的手，放开了。

Connor一怔，手上的力道放松了些。

“如果杀了我能安抚你伤痕累累的灵魂！能化解刺客和圣殿千百年来的矛盾！能为这个残暴不仁的世界带来善意，那就动手吧！”

刺客咬紧牙关盯着身下的圣殿骑士，Haytham的目光无所畏惧。讽刺的是，与Haytham相处的几个月里，圣殿骑士在受死时才露出真正坦然的目光。Connor不知道自己的父亲是坦然接受了死亡，还是笃定自己不会下手。如果是后者，那么Haytham赌对了。

刺客收回袖箭和掐在敌人脖子上的手，在临近破晓的森林中发出了野兽般的哀嚎。

 

Connor从部落离开时，远远看见Haytham立在不远的山坡上。漫长的一夜终于过去，他走向Haytham，发现那位大团长已经梳理好了头发戴正了三角帽，恢复以往的威严。只有领巾下露出的一点手印的红痕，昭示着刚刚发生的生死对峙。

Haytham身后的山谷，是他少年时打猎的地方，Connor在这里得到过一个女孩儿的初吻——他已经很久没有想起这些了。

“你还好吗？”Haytham问。

“Kanen'tó:kon没什么大碍，我向族母解释清楚了，他们不会再组织袭击了。”Connor自己还有别的任务，他必须去蒙茅斯通知华盛顿。但他不想说给Haytham听，刺客已经没有任何力气留给争执。

“我是说，你还好吗？”奇怪的是，Haytham的语气开始变得关切，在Connor确认了对方根本不在意自己后。

“我没事。”Connor有些苦涩地回答，他曾经多么渴望来自父亲的关心。

脖子上的划伤已经凝固，剩下骇人的血迹。Connor在沉默的气氛中站了一会儿，接着提醒自己真的该前往蒙茅斯了，“我要走了。”他简短道。

“等等，Connor。”Haytham拉住刺客。

“放开我，父亲。”Connor平静地要求道，“我没有杀你不代表我对你的认可，我们还是敌人。”他这样说，却没有挣脱开Haytham的手。

“那为什么没有下手？为什么不杀死敌人？”这曾经也是Connor最想问Haytham问题。

他皱了皱眉，从前都是自己追着Haytham不依不饶地问各种问题，Haytham对刺客的一切看起来毫无兴趣。

而问题的答案长久以来一直盘旋在Connor心中，这次，他决定告诉对方了。

“因为我爱上你了。”

Connor看见父亲一瞬间露出的震惊，但也仅仅是一瞬间。Haytham也许早就猜到，在天鹰号、乔治堡的地下通道、福吉谷的路上。而真正说出这句话，并没有Connor想象中的那么离奇荒谬。

“这有可能吗？对于两个观念不同、立场不同——两个敌人，有可能相爱吗？”

小时候他有个模糊的想法，Connor会遐想自己的爱情是否也将如同母亲那样充满矛盾。他没想到自己将多大程度上地做了和母亲一模一样的选择。

“这都不重要了。”Haytham放开了他的手。

“那什么才重要？”

Haytham上前，伸出手抱住Connor。Haytham的拥抱那么轻，像是在拥抱羽毛。Connor僵硬的身体逐渐柔软，他将额头放到父亲的肩膀上，听见Haytham在他耳边说，“你。”

Connor闭上眼，抬起手臂搂上Haytham的后背，将两人贴得更近。他受伤无助的心终于在这个怀抱中降落。

等待有了结局。

 

Fin


	7. 家庭心理辅导

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亲情向！无CP~（竟然是）Shay视角...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 摩登家庭其中一集的梗。摩登家庭里Claire继承了老爸Jay的生意，但是各种依赖Jay被员工嘲笑那集...

1.

Shay在弗吉尼亚的Kenway宅外，对此次拜访有一种不详的预感。

第一个征兆是他在庄园外碰巧听到两名圣殿骑士的对话。

“他作为一位大团长还太年轻啦，难怪这么紧张。”

“对啊，看他每次做决定时，都忍不住去看他父亲怎么想。”

“哈哈，突然间大团长就变成一个追在老爸后面渴望被夸奖的小孩子了。”

他们谈论的中心人物绝对不想听到这个。Shay假咳了一声，两名圣殿骑士立刻停止讨论望向这位不速之客。Shay走上前，在交换了几个尴尬的问候后，走进庄园大门。

第二个征兆紧随其后，Shay在赶往会客室的路上，见到方才对话中的主角——Connor Kenway站在走廊里。年轻的圣殿骑士大团长立在走廊窗边，双手背在身后站得笔直，眺望着外面的绿地。

Connor用余光看见了他的到来，于是转过身。

那位年轻的圣殿骑士身穿黑色长礼服，里面是一件蓝色的马甲，下半身穿着棕色的裤子和皮靴，半长的头发向后整齐地梳成马尾。除了肤色昭示着他体内的另一半印第安血统，Connor看起来和那些大洋彼岸来的绅士没什么两样。

这也难怪，Shay想，Connor的母亲死于分娩，所以从出生起，Connor便在Haytham的羽翼下长大成人，母亲的部落生活他一天也没体验过。Shay离开北美时，对方还是个呀呀呓语惹人喜欢的婴儿，等Shay回来，他已经长成一个翻版的Haytham了。

“午安，Shay。”Connor微微扬起下巴，朝Shay微笑问候道。

“午安，Connor。好久不见了。”Shay停在对方面前，知道Connor不喜欢拥抱，或是任何形式的肢体接触——Connor在四岁时跟随父亲去波士顿，和其他孩子玩耍间遭遇了刺客，那名刺客逼问他Haytham的圣器挂坠时，曾经掐住Connor的脖子威胁了他。所以Shay不会主动去碰触这位年轻人。

“帕克近来如何？”

帕克是Shay养的鹦鹉。说来离奇，一次Shay救了只奄奄一息的鹦鹉，小家伙就成天跟着他不走，成了Shay的宠物。

“还不错。带他出海感觉更像海盗了。”Shay说，“我们在尝试教他说话，可他就是学不会。”

“真可惜。无论如何-”Connor结束寒暄，进入正题，“你怎么来了？父亲又挂念他在纽约的事业？”

“不不不...”Shay连忙否定，Haytham在卸任后对教团的事务已经全权放手，新任大团长当然不想知道这其中还有猫腻，“我只是给你父亲带来点...货物。”

“雪茄？”Connor不太满意地挑起眉毛。

“我想说卷心菜，如果你相信的话。”他从容不迫地接道。自知可以掌管整个北美教团但管不到父亲和Shay私下那点交易的Connor，被煞了气焰沉默下来，他的目光又飘向窗外，皱起眉头不像是欣赏风景，更像在思考问题。Connor习惯背在身后的手此刻放在身前，用左手在转动右手无名指上的戒指。Shay好奇这代表圣殿骑士身份的戒指，是Haytham曾经的那枚吗？

“所以，你在这儿做什么？”Shay问，接着又立即补充，“我不是指在庄园。”这是Connor的家，他当然可以随时出现在这里，“我是指，在这个走廊上。”总不能是在看风景？

“我在等。”Connor望着窗外，心不在焉地。

“等什么？”

Shay话音刚落，走廊上的一扇门打开，庄园的管家朝他们走过来。

Connor抬起眼皮看向Shay，“等这个。”说完转身迎向管家。

管家向Shay问好，接着小声和Connor交换了什么。很快，他们的沟通结束，第三个人告辞随后离开，Connor也准备离去。

“如果你不介意的话，我先告辞了。”

“当然。”Shay点了点头。

“父亲现在有点暴躁，小心。啊对了，还有-”年轻人想起什么地，用Shay不喜欢的居高临下的态度补充道，“鹦鹉必须一出生就和人类在一起，才能学会说话。如果他听过了鸟叫声，就再也学不会人话了。”Connor说着拍了拍Shay的肩，越过他离开。

Shay翻了个白眼，暗自腹诽Connor真的变成一个迷你版的Haytham了，“再见Connor。”他对着年轻人离去的背影喊。

“再见，Shay，纽约见。”Connor背对着他挥了挥手，风风火火地快步离开了。

 

现在该面对真正的Haytham了。Shay深吸口气摆正心态，来到走廊尽头的会客室，叩了叩门。里面很快传来“请进”的回应，Shay推门而入，Haytham在会客室中央，似乎已经等待多时。

“午安，Shay。帕克近来如何？”

“午安，Sir。”Shay心累地重复道，“你猜怎么着，我放弃教帕克说话了。”

“好决定。”Haytham停顿了一下，“巴哈马的旅行如何？”

“有点热...”是实话，“这是给你的。”Shay拿出装雪茄的小盒子，递给Haytham，“我记得，医生建议你戒烟，健康起见？”

“你是最好的。”Haytham难掩雀跃地接过盒子，放到书桌上，“田园生活已经足够健康、无聊了。喝茶吗？”

“谢谢。”Shay走到会客室的小茶桌旁，坐下来，“我刚才遇到Connor了。”

听到自己的儿子，Haytham倒茶的表情凝重了几分，“我猜也是......说到Connor，Shay，你熟悉葡萄园岛吗？”

Shay点了点头，葡萄园岛离纽约不远。

“它是贸易航线上的重要一环，但同时也戒备森严地像个军事要塞。那里的城主有点神经质，定期让自己的卫兵内部比武，末位淘汰，输掉的直接被驱逐；每天都会亲自查岗，记得所有手下的名字和长相——简而言之就是固若金汤，想潜入很困难。”

“我也略有耳闻。”Haytham说着放下茶杯，话锋一转，“Connor准备独自潜入葡萄园岛。我想你所说的神经质城主，正是他的暗杀目标。”

Shay艰难地咽下一口茶，他倒不震惊Connor要这么做，作为贸易航线上的关口，能直接占领由圣殿管理自然是一劳永逸。Shay关心的是Haytham询问他的意见，这代表自己要被牵扯其中。这是第三个不详的征兆。

“这很-”勇敢？无畏？Shay必须找一个合适的词，他当然知道Haytham有多金贵他的宝贝儿子。

“愚蠢。”

“-很愚蠢。”Shay立刻接道，赶紧皱紧眉毛摇头表示反对，“你阻止他了吗？”

“要是我能阻止他就好了。”Haytham的语气带着自嘲与无奈，“他总是有更多的理由等着我。他说他会从背面的堡垒进攻，用天鹰号开炮掩护，趁乱混入然后进行刺杀。”

Shay附和的做作表情随着认真思索Connor的方案而变得认真，“事实上...这听来有一定机会...”Shay看向对方，“你是希望我用摩莉甘号做火力支援？”

“差不多。”Haytham也注视着Shay的双眼，正色道，“我希望你用摩莉甘号载我到附近的海湾，然后我们乘小船接近，在Connor扰乱视线时潜入堡垒，暗中确保他能顺利完成任务。”

这简直天差地别好吗！Shay放弃挣扎地扶额，“Sir，我可以按你说的来。”他的上司以及前任上司开心就好，“但我必须指出，你们这段父子关系存在很大的问题。”

 

2.

“你思考我说的问题了吗？”

Shay撂倒一个镇守瞭望台的卫兵，Haytham同时解决掉另外一个。从高塔向下俯瞰，下面炮火纷飞，Shay祈祷不要有哪个炮弹不长眼砸中自己...还有Haytham，当然。

“什么问题。”

“关于你和Connor扭曲的父子关系！”Shay是想让语气听起来不那么抱怨，但鉴于他为此在这儿莫名其妙地顶着漫天炮火扒一个小卒的衣服，心平气和有点难。“为什么不直接告诉他，你担心他？你们又不是敌人，为什么不能正面提供帮助？”

“你根本不懂——父子永远是敌人。”Haytham一脸理所当然地说着谬论，同时换上了卫兵的外套，“如果Connor愿意接受我的帮助，他会主动开口的。”

“也许他只是害怕，不敢向你开口请求...”

“胜过害怕单枪匹马地去刺杀城主？”

没错！Shay在心里大声肯定。说到单枪匹马，他拉开长筒望远镜，在视野里找到年轻骑士的黑色身影。Connor正躲在一面掩体后寻求时机，而敌人的大部队还离他很远，目前不用担心。

Shay收起望远镜，“如果你不信任他，又为何早早地将大团长的位置给Connor？”

Haytham用燧火枪干掉了两个运送炮弹的士兵，“我已经老了。”他放下枪，回答说。

“那你就完全想错了，Sir。”Shay皱起眉，诚恳地说，“你爬上瞭望塔的速度不比我慢。”还是说自已也已经太老了？Shay突然想。

“我的行动或许还跟得上，然而我的思维方式...我的经历让一些偏见在我的思想里根深蒂固。世界改变了我。”

Haytham很少向别人吐露真心，Shay庆幸对方能信任自己。

“回想起二十年前，我对圣殿与刺客联合的愿景，甚至是四十年前，父亲对我的教导——我已经全部背离了。”Haytham的神情黯淡下来。这种背离初心的感受Shay也有过，他在欧洲漂泊寻找先行者之盒的年岁里，也险些迷失了自我。

“至于Connor，他确实年少鲁莽，但他展现出的勇气、力量和信念，都比我能适合领导教团。”想到自己的儿子，Haytham又重新有了活力，“只是，他缺乏经验，往往又固执己见——我想他的固执大概是从他母亲那儿继承来的。是我太急于把这样的重担交给他了吗？”

“不-！”Shay下意识地立即否认，但发自内心地，他认为Connor确实太早地承担起了这个责任。他有点为难地垂下头，不知该如何作答。

“不管怎样，Connor已经证明了他的能力和策略，你看他一个人面对一座城-Connor人呢？！”

Shay发誓他只把视线移开了一秒！Connor消失在他的视线里，紧接着背后响起第三个声音。

“我在这。”

这可就尴尬了。Shay第一时间确认下方有没有干草堆，他无以复加地想来个信仰之跃逃离现场。

 

“父亲。”Connor的嗓音很轻，却充满压迫感，“Shay。”

“你怎么知道...”Shay无奈地转过身，面对现实。

“一方面因为，会帮父亲这样乱来的只有你了。”Connor平静地，就好像他们俩才是在场的小孩，“不过主要还是我看见你泊在悬崖后的摩莉甘号了。”

“......我可以解释。”他为什么开着摩莉甘、载着Haytham、跟踪了Connor、还混入战场穿上敌兵的衣服？

“感谢你的好意，但没这个必要。你没必要为父亲的荒谬行径做解释。”Connor说着，转身翻过高塔的围墙，跳向低处的屋顶离开。

“荒谬？！”Haytham跟随Connor跳上屋顶，Shay叹了口气，也追了上去。

 

3.

Shay要重新评估葡萄园岛的防御力量了——三个行走在屋顶一路高调争吵的入侵者竟然还没被抓住。

“如果你能听取我的意见，而不是愚蠢鲁莽地一个人行动-”

Haytham的诘问被一声枪响打断，一组敌兵终于发现了屋顶上的状况。Shay架起气步枪打了发烟雾弹，短暂地拖延了敌兵的步伐。

Connor可一点儿逃跑的打算也没有，他落到地面，拔出西洋剑迎战敌人。

“我不需要你告诉我做什么！”Connor在冲锋陷阵的同时，朝父亲吼道，“我不是看你脸色的小男孩了！”

“小心！”Shay扑向Connor身后的偷袭者，用袖箭斩杀了对方。他衷心希望大家能集中精力在战斗上，但显然他的提醒没什么用，Connor还在继续。

“我现在是大团长，是由你认可的！”

“而我现在怀疑自己的决定。”Haytham用枪处决掉挡在他和Connor之间的敌兵，面对年轻人。

Connor的眼睛里燃起愤怒的烈火，他死死地盯着Haytham，一字一顿地说，“那我非常抱歉没能成为你理想中的儿子。”

“够了！”Shay放倒最后一个敌人，终于忍不住大喊，“你们两个给我闭嘴！”

父子俩一齐看向Shay，似乎才想起他的存在。

“Connor！你这样说话非常无礼！如果你的父亲不在乎你的感受、只想控制你，那为什么他非要处心积虑地暗中帮助你？！”

“我-”

“至于你，Sir！”Shay胆敢打断Haytham的话，一鼓作气继续道，“你对我、对其他任何人都那么友善、宽容，为什么不能对Connor的态度好一点？你也比任何人都担心、在意他，为什么说出来的全是伤害他的话？你没有考虑过他铤而走险，是为了得到你的认可吗！”

Shay一口气说完，气喘吁吁得比打架还累，又一枚炮弹在他们身后炸开。三个人默契地朝港口飞奔，天鹰号正朝他们驶近，Shay来时的小船也浮在那里。

“别以为我不知道，你也暗中监视我...”Haytham再次开口，显然没了刚才的气焰，“你让Mason监视我是否还在插手教团的事务。”

Mason，Shay终于想起管家的名字。

“不。他只是让管家留意你吸雪茄的情况，因为医生让你戒掉。”Shay说着看向年轻的大团长，“我猜得没错吧，Connor。”

Connor撇了撇嘴，不情愿地扭开头拒绝回答。

“我不会载你回去了，Sir。你和Connor必须谈一谈。”Shay独自踏上小船，他自己也必须静一静！他刚刚顶着炮火硝烟给自己的老大以及前任老大做了一场家庭心理辅导——Shay觉得自己的故事正式成为海上传奇了。

 

当Shay因为久久不能平复的激荡心情，使出全身的力气一路划桨回到摩莉甘号后，把他和Kenway们相处的苦水向大副Gist全部吐了一遍。

“虽然我的表达方式激烈了一点，但他们会理解的吧。”Shay诗意地望向海平线，像是完成了一件天大的善事般感到内心充满力量。

“当然当然。”Gist大笑道，“不然船长你就要成为同时被刺客和圣殿骑士开除的史上第一人了~”

 

Fin


End file.
